One approach used to support multi-hop communications is for each node in the system to periodically broadcast a routing table identifying other nodes with which it can have a direct connection for the communication of data. In such a system a node can learn from an adjacent node's routing table that a route exists for it to communicate data with a more distance node by using the adjacent node as an intermediary.
One problem with this approach is that the cost associated with each node having to periodically communicating its routing table can be large from both an air link resource usage perspective and a power consumption perspective. The amount of air link resources required to be dedicated for conveying the broadcast routing tables can represent a relatively high level of overhead signaling, thus limiting the amount of air link resources available for traffic data signaling. In applications where the communications devices which are broadcasting routing tables are battery powered devices, power consumption can also be an issue of concern. For example, a battery powered portable wireless device, which may infrequently have a need to transmit traffic, in such a system, would tend to drain its battery by having to periodically broadcast its routing table so that other devices could benefit.
In view of the above discussion, there are a need for new and improved methods and apparatus for supporting multi-hop data signaling. Methods and apparatus that support peer discovery and multi-hop routing, yet tend to conserve battery power would be beneficial. Methods and apparatus for supporting multi-hop data signaling that do not require a proactive broadcast of a routing table would also be beneficial.